


hotline - carziger au

by dickguzzler



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Depression, Gen, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, more tags to come as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickguzzler/pseuds/dickguzzler
Summary: One moment away from death, one digit closer to a stranger.





	hotline - carziger au

"Hello?" Cody wiped the sleep from his eyes and stared as the ceiling fan blades spun above him. It was currently 3 am and he was just about to doze off when his phone went off. The number was unrecognizable but something in his gut told him to answer it.

"I-is this t-" He heard the person on the other line choke back what sounded like a sob and try to steady their voice. "The Trevor hotline?"

Cody wasn't too sure what the person on the other end meant but everything was screaming at him to not hang up, to let the person spill their pain out to him, to be a kind stranger.

"Yes."

Little did he know he'd end up saving someone's life that night.

\----

**_new story. warning in adnavce: it's gonna be sad probably_ **

**_but regardless, please know you're not alone and that someone out there cares for you._ **

 


End file.
